


The Stockings

by Kit2000andAnna



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Lust, Making Love, Marriage Proposal, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit2000andAnna/pseuds/Kit2000andAnna
Summary: For a second she lost her gift of speech in anxiety. But when she felt his hands roaming down her chest, unbuttoning her jacket and then her white blouse in a hurried pace, she started to break free from his iron embraces. AU. Written under impression after seeing a fanart by AngelJasiel.





	The Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N hello everyone! Here is another story of ours, but this one was written under great impression we got after seeing the picture “ClaireXLeon – Roleplay II” by AngelJasiel (at deviantArt). The idea was suggested by LeonK-S. Your magnificent work inspired us to write this fic, guys. Thanks a lot! And we hope you will like our version of their story =)

** The Stockings **

That day Claire worked till late at night. All her colleagues had already gone home and there was only Claire left in the office. Well, not only her. Her boss Mr. Leon Kennedy, who had a reputation of a workaholic, had a habit to stay late at work, and today wasn’t an exception. Actually, it looked like he didn’t plan to go home today at all.

The girl looked at her watch and gaped. It was already midnight. Claire stretched up in her chair. All her muscles fell asleep due to the continuous sitting in one place, but she couldn’t but feel relieved. All the documents had been prepared and now she was proud of herself.  Being Mr. Kennedy’s secretary wasn’t that easy. She was always busy with paper work and telephone calls. But she didn’t complain at all, because Claire was the type of persons who always did their best when it concerned work. That was why her boss appreciated her professionalism and respected her as a subordinate. Moreover, he treated her very nicely too.

The girl stood up from her chair and tried to put out everything in order on her work place, but some of the papers fell down from her desk on the floor. She walked around it to reach the ill-fated papers, but all her efforts were in vain. Claire had to bend down so deeply, that her skirt got ridden up and exposed her black lacy underwear. Fortunately, there was no one in the office, or else Claire would have burnt in shame.

The girl picked up all her papers and straightened up with a sigh, but when she turned around, she got a heart attack by bumping into her boss face to face.

 _“How could he come in without a single sound?”_ she thought anxiously.

“Miss Redfield. As far as I can see, you are still here,” Mr. Kennedy uttered in a steady voice.

“I was about to go home,” the girl answered as calmly as it was possible in her state, trying to sneak past him.

He was standing in the way and it was hard to walk around without accidently brushing against him. But Claire didn’t pay much attention in her nervous state and she went past him, her hip brushed against his in a process. But she hadn’t had a chance to make even several steps towards her desk, as her boss’s strong arms wrapped around her slim waist and tugged her body to his forcefully. Claire got tightly pressed to her boss’s broad chest with her back.

For a second she lost her gift of speech in anxiety. But when she felt his hands roaming down her chest, unbuttoning her jacket and then her red blouse in a hurried pace, she started to break free from his iron embraces.

“What do you think you are doing, Mr. Kennedy? You’re going too far! I am not that type of women!” the girl exclaimed, but Leon didn’t react to her outbursts and continued to undress her.

Claire struggled for her freedom as a tiger but when his lips started to kiss the delicate skin of her neck, she felt her knees shaking and losing their ability to support her body.

Leon was covering her slender neck with hot kisses, biting the velvet skin softly and admirably. His skilful fingers found the zipper of her skirt and unfastened it with one swift motion, letting the piece of fabric fall down from the girl’s slim hips, leaving the lower part of her body only in back lacy panties and black fishnet stockings.

Claire felt as one of her boss’s hands pressed her hips as firmly to his as it was possible, and a hoarse groan of pleasure escaped his lips. His other hand found its way to her chest and cupped her breast, checking its form and size out.

The girl started to tremble uncontrollably. She got really scared for her safety. She tried to break free again, but he turned her around in his embrace with one forceful motion. Now they were face to face, but Claire didn’t like what she saw in his eyes. There was a fire in his dark-blue mirrors of soul and the girl felt that she was going to burn in its flame completely.

“Please…let me go…” she whined, trying to reach to his common sense, but in response Leon crashed his mouth against her lips in an all-absorbing and dominating kiss. He kissed her so severely and hungrily, that Claire couldn’t stand his wild energy anymore. She got dizzy and felt her body falling, not able to support her any longer. But her boss’s reaction was on the top. He caught her body up in his arms and carried her to his cabinet, where he laid her down on the leather sofa and weighed upon her with his own body. Claire had no way to escape and no more strength to fight. He was too strong, too powerful to stand against. But she didn’t want to become his sexual toy for fun either! She decided to try to talk to him again.

“Please, Mr. Kennedy, don’t do it. You have a bride…”

Leon averted his mouth from her décolleté he had been showering with hot and wet kisses, and looked straight in her flushed face.

“I don’t have a bride anymore. I broke up with her. She used me and then dared to cheat on me,” he said it in a low and cold tone.

Claire got surprised to hear such news. She decided to soothe him and try to distract his attention from her. She needed to win some time to escape.

“That’s why you don’t have to work so hard. You need to take a vacation and have a good rest. Maybe you will meet a good, beautiful and decent girl during your trip. She will give you the love, care and peace that you deserve so much. She will be loyal to you and will never break you kind heard, but will mend it and treasure it”.

A grimace of pain reflected on the young man’s face as he listened to her words.

“You are so naïve, Claire. You refuse to see the obvious,” his voice was filled with misery. Leon sighed and caressed her cheek with his thumb. It was the first time he called her by her given name and for a second he could swear that he saw a shadow of shock in her azure eyes, that were hidden behind thick glasses. His hand reached to the spectacles and took them off her pretty face. She had the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen and he didn’t understand why she had always worn glasses to hide them.  

“I don’t need to look for someone, when I have already found the only one I was searching for all my life.”

The girl’s heart started to beat wildly in her chest after his declaration. She turned dangerously pale in a moment.

Leon noticed that Claire didn’t look well and he got scared for her health. During those 2 years she had been working at his company, she happened to lose her consciousness for several times. He had been giving her a couple of days-off when such accidents occurred. And now she looked paler than a paper and he really didn’t like her state. Leon helped her to sit up and embraced her gently, stroking her head in a soothing manner and pulling the hairpins out of her hair one by one. It was a crime to prison such luxury hair in a plain office hairstyle. That mahogany curtain needed to be free.

Claire didn’t know what to think. She hadn’t got a clue of how to comprehend his words. She had a forbidden feeling for her boss. Yes, she was secretly in love with him during those 2 years, but she locked her heart and prohibited herself to even think about him. He had a bride. But now…

Letting her long mahogany hair fall loose, the young man took the girl by the chin and looked deep in her eyes. An invisible contact appeared between their mirrors of soul.

Leon took a deep breath and uttered in a deep and velvet voice:

“Claire I love you and I want you to become my wife. I fell in love with you at first sight, but I refused to take these feelings. And now, when I sorted out in myself and let go off my past, I want to build my future with you by my side. With the woman I am madly in love with, with the woman I admire, with the woman I treasure the most in this world. And that woman is you, Claire Redfield”.

Sparkling tears appeared in the girl’s eyes. She didn’t know if she should believe her ears or not.

Leon wiped her tears away from her eyes with his long fingers and asked her:

“Will you marry me?”

“I…” and she fell silent. Her throat got dry from all the emotions that were running through her body right now, and she instinctively licked her lips with her tongue. Her innocent action didn’t go unnoticed by Mr. Kennedy. A dangerous fire inflamed in his eyes right away, but he took control of his emotions and continued to wait for her answer, not even daring to lay a finger on her.

The girl concentrated on her feelings and emotions and responded in a hushed tone:

“I love you, Mr. Kennedy. But do I have a right to give in to my feelings and let them show themselves? Tomorrow you will regret about everything and you won’t even want to look to my side, and I will be left with a broken heart.” She sighed heavily and added in a confident voice “No, I have to leave immediately and not let you make this big mistake.”

With those words she was about to stand up from the sofa, but her boss didn’t let her do it. He tugged her body to his and pressed her firmly to his chest.

“You are too kind. You think about everyone, but you always forget to think about yourself. Why don’t you want to give me a chance to make you happy? Why did you decide everything for me?” he said it in such a sad and anguished voice, that the sound of it made Claire’s heart tighten in her chest. 

Leon took her by the chin confidently and forced her to look straight in his eyes.

“Listen to what I am going to say attentively. I won’t repeat it,” he declared firmly and powerfully, that Claire swallowed uneasily and nodded. “I am a man of his word and you know it. If I said that I love you and want to marry you, then it’s an incontestable fact. I never do anything if I am not sure in what I am going to do. So I swear to you that you will be mine and only mine and I will never give you to anyone or let you go. You are mine forever.”

Leon said those meaningful words with such a great power and energy, that Claire couldn’t stand against the sincerity of his vows and gave in to his dominance. All the doubts that were torturing her heart vanished at once and the girl could finally give freedom to her feelings. She kissed her boss on the lips, pouring all the love she had been hiding in her heart during those 2 long years. And Leon answered her soft and innocent kiss immediately, deepening it and making it wetter and hotter. According to what he felt, she had little experience in the art of kissing and, man, he enjoyed it. The realization of him being the one who would teach her the secrets of love-making was driving him crazy. He laid his adored woman back on the sofa and towered over her, supporting his body weight with his half-bent arm.

The man broke the long-lasting kiss unwillingly and uttered in a hushed yet firm voice:

“Give yourself to me, my beloved. It is beyond my powers to let you go tonight after what I have seen earlier. Your stockings have driven me crazy and now my desire to make love to you is essential...Claire…” he moaned her name in a very intimate way. The girl felt her cheeks getting hotter and hotter. She sensed as a liquid fire started to flow in her veins. Her boss and his sweet caresses made her lose her sanity. She had no strength to say ‘no’ to him. Not now. Not ever. She loved him too much.

Her hands started to unbutton his shirt, gently stroking his bare chest in a process. Leon closed his eyes in total pleasure.

“I am all yours, Leon,” she whispered sincerely. Her words had almost deprived him of his common sense. It was the first time she called him by his given name. Not just her eternal “Mr. Kennedy”, but “Leon”, and he was really surprised how sweet and gentle his name sounded in her voice. He was mesmerized with her voice and the intonation she used to call his name. It came in a little pants, which made it sound absolutely seductively and innocent at the same time. Leon couldn’t get enough of this woman! She was something! And he would make her cry out his name in that unique voice of hers during the whole night of their lovemaking, when their bodies and souls unite in a single whole.

“Yes, you are only mine,” he breathed out and with those words Leon crashed his lips into her cherry ones, taking her tongue in a masterly dance of their sensual and all-absorbing kiss. That night he was showing the true power and meaning of his feelings and words tirelessly. He loved her and needed her in his life. And Claire was glad to give herself to him without a trace.

They didn’t shut their eyes that night. They were making love for several times till the break of dawn. Fortunately, they noticed the first rays of the sun in the window. The young couple left the cabinet before the working hours at the company started.

Leon walked Claire to her apartment and persuaded her to take a day-off. It was hard to separate from her after the happiness they shared, but he decided to give her time to think and get used to the idea of being his bride.

He held his promise. The next day the man made an official proposal to her and gave her a golden ring with a huge sapphire. A month later they got married and Leon promoted his wife from his secretary to his business partner. They were very happy together and spent almost all of the time in each other’s company. But even that way they couldn’t get enough of each other.

Because when you love, time loses its count.           


End file.
